


Breathe For Me

by callmeb, Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so dark in the room, the boys can hardly tell each other apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little back and forth between CallmeB and Oddfront

* * *

The room is completely dark, black out curtains drawn tight; even the screen to Sam’s laptop is off. The air conditioner kicked off about 20 minutes ago. The only real noise is the panting interspersed with groans, an occasional few words, demands made harsh by growl rough throats.  
  
 "Fuck! So deep!"  
  
 "Shut up and take it."  
  
 It's not a yell, but a quiet demand. The sound of wood on the wall bangs harsh and rapid. A painful grunt is followed by a throaty chuckle.  
  
 "That's it. Fucking take it. You want it deeper, don't you?"  
  
 The next sound is a breathless cry, overshadowed by a snarl and the scrape of the bed frame dragging across the floor.  
  
 "Harder," It's breathless, but the word is clear. Another scratch on wood meets his plead.  
  
 "Like that? Huh?" his voice is a harsh whisper, breathed heavily into the closest ear. It's followed by a grunt and a hard shove back, "More like that." It's snide and earns him smack to the ass that reverberates around the room and almost drowns out the shocked gasp.  
  
 "Please," gets hissed out through clenched teeth.  
  
 Another smack is followed by a sharp groan. "Good boy. Such a greedy little bitch."  
  
 The bed frame's groans join their own as they thrust and push harder against each other.  
  
 "Fuck, yes. Take it; such a slut for me, aren't you? For my cock." They're holding onto each other so tight despite the slick sweat. They're both so raw and desperate for each other that it’s hard to tell where Sam starts and Dean ends. But it's them and that's pretty much what they've needed all day.  
  
 "You want it that hard?" The question is hard and teasing as sheets rustle and a deep voice shouts, the sound muffled by fabric. "Then you better work for it. Fuck yourself on my cock."  
  
 The bed creaks instantly, rocks and moans beneath the weight of two overly-full grown men. The material beneath them swallows sounds of more moaning, and the stinging sound of slap-slap-slap, skin on skin, fills the hot air around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it, let us know what you think of our work?


End file.
